


Another Day

by Depressed_Ferret



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Hurt Adora (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Ferret/pseuds/Depressed_Ferret
Summary: The stress of the year, work and constant problems has taken a toll on Adora, and now it all comes crashing down.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

_In._

_Out._

"We just don't think you're very reliable..."

_Deep breaths._

"...Losing seventeen percent every time you're..."

_Grip your bag tighter._

_Don't let them see you shake._

"...When I was in the army, I never once got sick. So someone your age..."

_Stay calm._

"...I'm sorry, I just think-"

_"I'm walkin' on broken eggshells,"_

A brief silence filled the room as the opening to _Stop the World_ began loudly blaring in the small, crowded office. A tall man- _though shorter than Adora_ -with tan white skin and greying brown hair looked a bit surprised, and almost annoyed at the sudden interruption. The squat, rotund woman beside him looked identically surprised, but most likely at the music.

She always hated Adora's music, even though the blonde wore earbuds to hide it.

_"Tryin' ta make some sense o' this,"_

The man nodded awkwardly, "I think that's time for you to go."

She didn't respond immediately, hurriedly fiddling with the phone in her left breast pocket, almost panicking to end the call lest she _fuck up_ more than she already has.

"Y-Yeah," she croaks before clearing her throat, her esophagus still raw and sore despite nearly two weeks of bed rest, "Have a good one." blonde hair bobbed jerkily as she nodded, already making her way out the door. Already she was making sure she had everything, not wanting to have to come back to this-

~~_Horrible_ ~~

~~_Shitty_ ~~

~~_Terrible_~~

-Her _previous_ workplace.....

Charger, power bank, backpack, phone, wallet, pocket knife. Adora didn't need to check to know she had her lunchbox- _a Baby Yoda cooler styled thing she got for Christmas last year to replace her moldy lunch bag_ -and all the uneaten food inside.

_She still had trouble eating....._

Adora barely even noticed when she got in her car, just turned on the radio and turned it up far enough to drown out the _hurt_ and _anger_ and _hatred_ she felt for herself at that moment.

Twelve months.

 _Twelve months_ she worked in that warehouse, lucky enough to get in just before all the lockdowns and the CDC guidelines started getting enforced. Back when people were still joking about _"getting Coronas"_ at their local grocery stores, and thinking this would all blow over in a couple weeks.

It didn't.

And through it all Adora was a hard worker. She did her job, physically straining as it was, and _still_ went out of her way to help her coworkers. For eight months, Adora was the perfect worker, only calling in sick three or four times because of a fever.

Then she got surgery to get a tooth removed.

Then she got the flu.

Then she got it _again._

And again and _again_ the hits kept coming, over and over; she kept getting sick, or doctors kept making her stay home- ~~_even though she **didn't have simptoms!**_~~ -or she'd have to get tested because her- ~~_fucking idiot_~~ -brother kept hanging around idiots who were positive, then getting _them_ exposed whenever he dropped off Adora's niece.

Fucking Adam.

Fucking _moron!_

_At least Mitra's adorable._

An idea pops in her head, and before long Adora's already parked in front of _Food City_ _._

 _Drunk_ by _The Living Tombstones_ is blaring through her white _Apple_ ear buds as she marches into the air conditioned building, the volume so high her ears _hurt._ It doesn't matter, though. She _needs_ the distraction to keep from grinding her teeth to dust.

 _She was fired from here for being sick, too_ _._

She almost had pneumonia that time, but she went to a doc before it got that far.

Grabbing a basket, Adora quickly rushes to the isle she wants, and almost immediately grabs her desired items:

Two six packs of _Jack Daniel's Watermelon Punch._

It was a fruity drink she liked, and one that actually got her pretty tipsy.

Any other day she would've joked about a Gay woman liking a fruity, _lightweight_ drink.

_Today Adora's so pissed off she's surprised she hasn't punched out one of her windows yet._

Never in her life has Adora ever felt so much _anger._

So much actual fucking _wrath._

She felt like she was on _fire,_ her hands sharking as she gripped the steering wheel so tightly her hands _hurt._

Twelve _FUCKING_ months she worked her ass off! Spending _hundreds_ on new boots, and clothes, and insoles and other shit to make her work just a _little less_ painful!

Does any of that fucking matter!?

_NO!!!_

None of it mattered!

It's not like they were in a fucking _pandemic!_

It's not like doctors make you stay home a week _no matter your reason for being there!_

Even as she cut across the gas station at the bottom of their hill, Adora was furious.

Even as she climbed their steep incline of a hill, Adora saw red.

Even as she pulled into the driveway of their two-story home, Adora was livid.

But as the cold air brushed across her pale skin, and the buttery scent of popcorn filled her nose, it was gone in a flash.

Instead.....

_Instead all she felt was a bitter, hollow **pain**._

The loud _scratch scratch scratch_ of claws against hard wood sent a pang of dread through Adora's heart, even as she heard the excited cries of her fluffy baby.

 _"I'm wasn't ready,"_ Adora thought, even as a blur of grey fluff ran towards her from the upstairs door. Adora felt her throat constrict as the grey Maine Coon cried happily, looking up at her with her those wide baby blue eyes that made her want to _cry._

"He- _eey_ Melog," Adora tried to ignore the way her voice cracked, already choked with emotion, "Miss me, baby?"

 _"Mreow!"_ Melog cried, her fluffy tail jerkily swishing behind herself as she sensed Adora's distress.

_She was always good at that....._

_"Adora?"_ came a call from upstairs, _"You alright?"_

Suddenly Adora's voice didn't work as her palms grew clammy.

_How's Catra gonna react....?_

Oh _God,_ how is she going to react to this?

 _"Adora?"_ Catra called, tone more worried.

She made her decision, and decided to force herself to move forward and up the stairs. Holding it off will only make things worse.....

And there, sitting on the couch facing the window and to the left of the living room TV was Catra. Her dark chocolaty mane pulled into a high ponytail, the bangs perfectly framing her beautiful, narrow face. Mismatched blue and yellow eyes turned to her, and Adora could see the shift from _relaxed_ to _worried_ in an instant.

Caramel colored hands gently placed down the model she was working on- _a member of her Custodes Shield Host_ -and made to stand, "Babe?" she asked, "You alright?"

Adora shook her head, not trusting her throat to work properly.

Catra was on her in an instant, helping the blonde onto the couch and taking her stuff from her. "I'll put this away real quick, okay?"

She held Catra's wrist to stop her, taking one of the six packs before letting her go.

Dark brows furrowed, but Catra let her, focussed on putting away the rest of Adora's things so they could talk. Adora knew this, of course. It's why she kept a six pack.....

_She needed the help._

A black painted bottle cap was quickly twisted off, and in only a matter of seconds the fruity pink beverage was gone. The taste of watermelon with a sharp, almost bitter aftertaste following that had Adora shivering. It was quickly followed by a second, but Adora only sipped at that one, waiting for her wife's return.

And return she did, a cheap tv table in one hand and a box of Adora's own Custodes in another.

Any other day, she would've smiled and thought how great it was to share a hobby with her wife.

But now, looking at the grey sprues of plastic, all Adora could feel was.....

_Regret._

Adora could've saved up the money she spent on these minis, and instead.....

Catra was looking at her, not even concerned with the unfinished Guardian of the Emperor, and instead focused entirely on Adora.

She closed her eyes.

Took a big swig of her drink.

 _"I got fired."_ she croaked out, hoarse and choked up.

"What?" Catra asked, immediately moving closer, her soft hands grasping Adora's callused left hand, "Why?"

"I'm," she paused, "I'm _'unreliable'."_ she quoted, taking another swig and emtying the entire glass.

"Bullshit!" Catra all but growled, her temper flared, "You work harder than anybody in re-pack! What the _fuck_ do they mean _'unreliable,'_ I've half a mind to go down there and kick their asses!"

Adora couldn't help it.

She _laughed._

Sudden and loud, warmed at her wife's reaction. She laughed and laughed until her voice choked up and she was sobbing. Catra was there for her, pulling her in and holding her tight as Adora sobbed brokenly. _Pitifully._

"I-I'm so-orry!" she wailed, "I'm so sor-ry, Catra!"

 _"Hush,"_ Catra soothed, rubbing circles in Adora's back, "It's not your fault."

 _"It is!"_ Adora protested, "F-Fuck, Catra! Ho-ow are we gonna afford the house!? How are-"

"Adora, _hush."_ her wife ordered, tone sharp and commanding, "We have savings for a reason," she began, "There haven't been any lockdowns near us in half a year, and if push comes to shove we can always ask Angella or your brother for money."

"B-But-"

 _"No!"_ Catra hissed, pulling on Adora's face so steel blue met heterochromic blue and gold, "Things are going to be _fine,_ baby, and this isn't going to hurt us. We're going to be fine, and those fuckers can eat a _dick_ for throwing away such a hard worker."

She briefly leant forward to plant a gentle kiss on Adora's brow, once more pulling the taller woman into a tight embrace, "We're gonna be fine."

Adora swallowed her fear, and hesitantly asked _"Promise?"_

Catra smiled, kissing the top of her wife's golden head, "Yeah, I promise."

_"I love you..."_

"I love you too, Drunky," Catra chuckled, "Wanna talk about the fluff for these guys while we cuddle?"

"Yes please."


	2. Cuddles and Custodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra trying to cheer up her wife after her shitty day, by helping the blonde with her Shield Host

"So _why_ are they out and about so far away from Terra?" Catra prompted, head resting against the taller woman's right shoulder as blue/gold eyes looked down at the mini in blonde's hand.

It was an ancient veteran of a hundred thousand battles, armed in the finest war-plate and most powerful weaponry the Imperium has ever fielded: a _Custodian Guard._ The protectors of the _God Emperor of Mankind_ himself, born of His blood and forged for war.

_And also one of the most kickass factions in all of the Imperial model line._

The intricately sculpted trans-human Demi God held in particular was a Custodes clad in _Allarus_ pattern Terminator Armor. Which was basically the most heavily armored walking tank outside of a _Dreadnought._ But considering you needed to be put on life support in order to be put _in_ a Dreadnought, this seemed like a much better option.

_Except old-school Rogue Trader era Dreadnoughts, those were super badass._

"That's what I'm having trouble with," Adora responded, her blue eyes still red from all the crying earlier narrowed in concentration, as though she would get ideas by _staring harder_ at the mini in her fingers, "Why _are_ they so far out from Terra? Why would they seemingly _abandon_ their master?" Her lips drew into a thin line as her tongue barely began to poke out.

Catra smiled, finding the little quirk absolutely adorable.

"Well first off," Catra began, "Drop the whole _abandonment_ thing. They're _Custodes,_ they literally _can't_ betray the Emperor." She waited for her wife to think, and absorb the information. A quick nod of blonde hair was all she needed to continue, "And _secondly,_ plenty of reasons," Catra shrugged, gently shaking her wife, "Maybe they got told to go forth by the big ol' Skellyman to get a job."

Adora chuckled, a sound that felt like music to Catra's ears.

_"WTF, GET OUT AND DO YOUR JOBS YOU STUPID NUDISTS."_ Adora quipped in a very bad impression of a text-to-speech device, which only made Catra cackle as she lightly thumped the smiling blonde on her shoulder. "That was _terrible,"_ she admonished, "That was missing at _least_ three more 'fuck's."

_"Ha!"_ Adora barked out, literally slapping her own knee like the country bumpkin she was.

_And Catra loved it._

"How about..." Catra hummed thoughtfully, "They got a vision of something, and are searching for it?" she asked, mismatched eyes gazing up at curious blue, "It would explain why they're fighting Orks, Tau, Tyranids, or whatever else." If they ever even fought at all, that is. Neither Adora or Catra were too big on playing the game, mainly since there weren't really too many opportunities besides with themselves.

Entrapta and Harry like to play, but there was still some bad blood between them since Adora _smashed_ Harry's _"Hordak."_

It was a complete accident, and Adora literally _cried_ while apologizing; but the fact remained, that model was Harry's _first._ A Vampire Lord he got when he was just a kid, and had been upgrading and converting for well over two decades.

You don't just _"forgive"_ something like that, especially since the model went out of production **_YEARS_** ago.

Bow seemed to like the idea of it.

Glimmer outright just doesn't care about it, and zones out whenever it's brought up. She'll _"ooh!"_ and " _aaah!"_ at the models, but walk off the moment you try explaining anything about it.

So the couple almost exclusively just built for fun, only ever having a friendly game once every month or so.

"Is that what you did?" Adora asked, turning to her wife with a cocked brow, "Say they're off searching for something?"

Catra chuckled, "Sweetie," she smiled, "You know me. When have I ever _not_ spent at _least_ thirty hours writing the backstories to my homebrew stuff?"

"Your _Sisters of Sigmar?"_

Catra paused, her smile faltering before she shrugged. "Got me there."

She tried her hand at making some plastic _Sisters of Sigmar_ back before _Age of Shitmar_ was a thing- _bitterness and disgust still filled her belly whenever she thought of the **disrespect**_ _that was the sequel to the classic Warhammer Fantasy_ -but got fed up with how hard it was to find the right bits to kitbash the medieval Battle-Nuns. Thus, they were sacrificed to the Boredom Gods and were cannibalized into Priestesses of the Ecclesiarchy, then further butchered to be added to her _Adepta Sororitas_ army last year.

"How far have you planned yours?" Adora asked inquisitively.

"Well," Catra began, "I've planned most of their backstory, names, and history."

"Colors?"

"I..." she smiled, "Have no fucking idea."

Adora chuckled, turning her head to softly kiss her wife, "I'm betting you'll go red."

Mismatched eyes rolled in their sockets, "Oh, like _you're_ not planning on going blue and grey like nearly every _other_ army."

Adora kissed her again, "Actually," she smirked, cocky and smug, "I plan on going white."

Catra cocked a brow.

Adora refused to look her wife in the eyes, before cracking and muttering something under her breath.

Catra smirked, "What was that?"

"I-I said..." she pouted cutely, "I said I'll paint them white....."

_"WithMaybeBlueTrim....."_

Catra smiled, kissing her wife on her- _incredibly soft_ -lips, "You are just _adorable."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add an epilogue, 'cause I can and I wanted to cheer myself up.

**Author's Note:**

> Having some writer's block with all the stress of life, thought I'd vent through Adora. Have NO idea how this is gonna turn out, since this is me basically trying to put feelings into words. So sorry for any bad quality.
> 
> And sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try harder to pump out chapters.


End file.
